Les jumeaux Weasley présentent : les amours de Ron
by Eleawin
Summary: Discussion entre deux frères dans un placard... Ronnie seraitil devenu grand ?


**Les jumeaux Weasley présentent : Les Amours de Ron**  
**Par Eleawin**

**Note : **Je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps... Les bonnes reviews que certains m'ont laissé me poussent à la poster ici. Merci beaucoup !  
Ne cherchez pas compliqué, ce n'est qu'un simple dialogue entre deux frères...

* * *

- Mesdames et Messieurs !  
- Et mesdemoiselles.  
- Oui Fred. Mesdames, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !  
- Un jour encore plus grand que la fois où Lee a dansé la polka sur la table de la Grande Salle en déclamant son amour à McGonagall...  
- C'était répugnant !  
- Georges, concentres-toi sur ton histoire.  
- Ah oui ! Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons vous dévoiler les dessous secrets de notre cher frère Ronald Weasley...  
- A vrai dire, quand nous parlons de dessous, nous parlons malheureusement aussi de dessus, de devant, et ô combien pathétique, de derrière...  
- Aujourd'hui, Ronald nous a profondément déçu. Nous qui étions ses frères préférés, admirés, adulés...  
- Nous qui prenions tant soin de lui en fourrant des araignées dans ses pulls...  
- Nous qui étions prêts à tout pour lui !  
- Ou presque...  
- Bref, Ron nous a trahi.  
- Nous dénoncer ainsi, à notre très chère mère, alors que nous étions l'incarnation de l'innocence !  
- Sans lui, nos bombes au citron ne seraient pas au fin fond de la poubelle !  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes actuellement dans son armoire, prêts à révéler au grand jour les goûts plus ou moins étrange du jeune Ron Weasley...  
- Georges, tu es sur mon pied...  
- Et toi, ton coude me rentre dans les côtes.  
- Ah ! Un bruit dans le couloir ! Serait-ce notre petit frère chéri ?  
- Oh oh ! Il semble accompagné... Qu'a t-il donc l'intention de faire avec cette personne à 2h du matin ? Et quel est l'identité de ce bel inconnu ?  
- Le suspense est insoutenable !  
- Est-ce un homme ? Une femme ? Un rhinocéros ?  
- Les voilà entrés. L'obscurité de la chambre ne nous permet pas de voir leurs visages cependant...  
- Fred, n'est ce pas une paire d'yeux verts que je viens de voir ?  
- Georges, penses-tu que notre frère et le célèbre Harry Potter...  
- ... flirtent ensemble, sans complexe, pour le fameux "et plus si affinités" ?  
- Jamais je n'oserais insinuer une telle chose !  
- Tant mieux ! Car je crains que ça ne soit pas Harry Potter qui se trouve dans cette chambre, si j'en juge par ce front indécemment embrassé par Ronald Weasley qui ne porte aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
- Regarde où il vient de mettre sa main !  
- Fred, je me sens vraiment ému.  
- Notre petit frère a tellement grandi ! Nous qui le pensions incapable de faire la moindre chose osée ! Nous sommes vraiment heureux de voir qu'il n'a pas subi la mauvaise influence de Percy.  
- Cher public, à l'instant même, Ron Weasley vient d'enlever de façon sensuelle son pull violet et son pantalon, révélant un petit caleçon orange avec plein de balais volants.  
- C'est fou comme c'est sexy. Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir de frères aînés de lui acheter des sous-vêtements montrables...  
- A présent, Ronnie vient d'ôter au bout de quelques minutes d'intense effort le jean de son partenaire...  
- A première vue, ce n'est pas Hermione. Sauf si elle nous a menti sur son sexe.  
- Hum hum ! C'est qu'il nous a caché ses tendances, ce petit coquin !  
- Il s'attaque maintenant à... Non, ne me dites pas que c'est de la dentelle ?  
- Quel rebondissement Mesdames et Messieurs ! Le partenaire de Ronald Weasley porte des sous-vêtements en dentelle !  
- De la dentelle rose ! Affriolante, ébouriffante, stupéfiante !  
- Quel est donc l'identité de cet inconnu que la bouche de notre frère titille sauvagement ?  
- Cher public, la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux est indescriptible... Nous qui pensions que l'être humain de possèdait que deux bras et deux jambes sommes fortement détrompés... Quel _retournement_ de situation !  
- Nous devons tout de même admettre que nous sommes impressionnés par la performance de Ron.  
- Nous ne lui avons jamais donné de cours particulier !  
- Peut-être que Percy s'en est chargé ?  
- A présent, notre petit frère lubrique s'est chargé de cartographier la bouche de son petit ami.  
- Tu oublies de préciser l'endroit où Monsieur Weasley a laissé traîné ses mains...  
- Je crois que la décence nous impose de garder le silence Georges.  
- Effectivement. A présent, Ronald a laissé tomber la bouche et s'attaque aux jolies tetons de son partenaire..  
- Nous nous devons de préciser à notre cher public que l'inconnu, que nous appellerons Monsieur X pour plus de commodité, n'est pas en reste...  
- Petit Ron sera t-il capable de poser son postérieur sur une chaise demain ?  
- Telle est la question. Monsieur X, quoiqu'il en soit, possède aussi des mains vives et agiles...  
- Un corps musclé et mat, ce qui nous enlève déja Malefoy de la liste des candidats susceptibles de batifoler avec Ronnie.  
- Cette liste est presque vide, je te fais remarquer. Qui est donc susceptible d'attirer notre petit frère à de tels devergondages ? Le mystère est complet...  
- Si nous osions...  
- Quoi ? Oh, je vous où tu veux en venir...  
- Chers spectateurs, nous allons à présent vous éclairer la scène...  
- Après mûre reflexion, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps de dévoiler l'identité de Monsieur X...  
- Quel suspense, attention les yeux ! 

" _Lumos ! "_

* * *

Dans l'armoire : 

- ...  
- ...  
- Fred ?  
- Oui ?  
- On nous a trahit.

* * *

Sur le lit :  
- Jordan : Ciel mes maris ! 


End file.
